Shuck Norris
Shuck Norris is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads the Kabloom and Hoarder classes. His signature superpower is Shuck-er Shot, which does 3 damage in a random lane and conjures '''3 corns and all the corns in youe hand gets +1. He is the Hero version of Kernel Corn. Origins He is based on the plant from Plants vs .Zombies Heroes and a plant class from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''with a similar appearance. He is also based on Chuck Norris an American martial artist and actor who became the intenet meme "Chuck Norris Facts" which document fictional, often absurdly heroic feats and characteristics about him. His description and Dr. Zomboss quotes derived from some "Chuck Norris Facts" from a website dedicated to them. His name is a portmanteau of shuck the husk of an ear of maize, and Chuck Norris the american martial artist/actor he's based on. His description refrences the Guiness Book of World Records and replaces it with another beer, (since the book's name is derived from the beer) a rootbeer, a beer made from a plant. Statistics * '''Classes: Kabloom,Hoarder * Superpowers: ** Signature: Shuck-er Shot - Do 3 damage in a random lane then conjure '''3 corns. All corns in your hand gets +1. ** '''Other: *** The Corn's Thorn - Conjure 3 Corns. *** Roots of Raw Power - A plant gets +3. *** Man-go - 2/1. When the Zombie Hero plays a Sport card; This gets 1+, do 2 damage to it. **** Boss Fights: ***** Zombie Mission ???: These are Facts ***** Zombie Mission ???: What a Fabulous Beard ***** Zombie Mission ???: Corny Jokes on You! ***** Zombie Mission ???: Attack of the Corns **** 'Battle Area: '''Suburbia Hero Description ''"''Shuck Norris has a diary. It's called the RootBeer Book of World Records."'' Strategies With Shuck Norris is the 2nd hero of the '''Kabloom '''and '''Hoarder '''classes. Meaning he can do great damage while manipulating your opponent's deck and having alot of corn synergy. Because he can control Zombies and also do direct damage, he can first control them and after they're controled, you can use damaging tricks like Berry Blast to the Zombie Hero or weak transforming plants like Seedling. Remember he can let you have alot of cards like Mysterious Maze or Caught On. His signature superpower Shuck-er Shot can do 3 damage in a random lane then '''conjures '''3 corns and after that all corns in your hands get 1+. This can be very useful if you got it on the first turn, so you can start with free 3 damage (if your opponent didn't put any Zombies), while '''conjuring '''3 corns and because most of your hand would be corns, so then most of your hand will get 1+. But remember it does 3 damage in a lane, so if your opponent puts many Zombies, it would the damage to them which can be also useful. Against I dunno. I don't use Zombies. Edit this if you want Hero Quests Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes